User talk:Animalandia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Girl in My Dreams page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Animalandia!! :D Rose here on my phone :3 welcome to this wiki! I'm sure you'll do absolutely amazing, and I can't wait for your story! I'm sure it'll be absolutely unique amazing, seriously xD You're welcome xD by the way, I've read it, and I think it's amazing! :3 -Rose, on her phone, again o.o Hey Ani! Welcome to the wiki, I am ExtremeSSJ4 you can call me Ex or Al if you want. I am in the chat a lot so maybe we can talk sometime, hope you have a great time in the wiki, enjoy your day! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Man, you gotta tell me how to make those kind of fonts! XD [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I punched him in the face']] 07:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I would like to do a collab! Do you have any ideas? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i take it you like to make up stories and characters? Well if so then look at this wiki- http://storybuild.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It is quite new and is based on people contributing to stories and making characters. Hey, let's not make it in the second titan war. Josh is still on the school at that time. Can we pick some other time slot? Like after The Rise Of The Monstersor something like that? By the way, Josh already had a girlfriend . So, do you have any other ideas? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ima use him Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ plz? We'll discuss it here. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, Animalandia....how are you making those awesome avatars for your pages? ''Rabbits are my sacred animals'' 13:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow Anima, you gotta tell me where you get those cool pics, they and you are totally awesome Where darkness is i shall be, my blade shining like the sun Thank you, im glad someone likes it. It means alot to me. XP Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 16:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Anima could you make one of those cool anime pics for Andrew Trevor Robson, i don't know how too, if you did i would totally owe you. [[User:Luke 12346|Andrew Robson 15:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Luke 12346Andrew Robson 15:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Oh I thought I explained that in the story. Anyway, you see, the there are two sides of the night. The night can be seen as a time for rest after a long day, or a time where a family gets together to eat dinner. It can also be seen as a time where monsters hide and where danger lurks. Same for Nyx, two sides, one bad one good. Christopher is a child of of the side that is good. Its like how Roman and Greek demigods come from the same parents but are still different. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 05:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) these are great Anima, thx alot! :):):):) Well in lust for power Nyx was pretty much a villian. In my story (good)nyx went into a comatose state leaving only the bad side in control. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 18:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey could you make another, for Hope Kevin Robson plz, your so good at these and i don't know how to make them Luke 12346 Last time I saw the symbol, I remember it being a symbol for three stages of women. The first cresent moon represents Artemis(maiden), the full moon represents Hera(Mother), he last cresent moon represents Hecate(Death). If I remember it correctly that is. And yes I have read House of the night before(some of it anyway) so I've read about that symbol. But I designed that symbol to sort of represent, two cresent moons touching in a sort of loop(Representing eternal life for the children of Nyx who receive the mark) and in another perspective it kinda looks like an eye, (representing how the night and darkness cover every inch space without darkness, thus leading to the all seeing thing that the eye represents) and yes the mark is insipired by the Symbol in the house of the night. And regarding your story. I like it. There's humour and action plus the suspense of that last chapter of how the librarian warns her. Plus regarding the character. Are you karikamiya? Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 14:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I've only read some because The Lost Hero(the book) distracted me from it, and I didn't really go back to it after that. ^^ll Yeah My sister has the entire series too so I can continue reading it whenever I want. And you being Karikamiya was something I didn't expect, mainly because you were kind of an inspiration in creating Christopher(originally was going to be a Vamp, but a different version) and the original storyline of Dark Reflections was based of some of your series. So I have you to thank for the creation of Christopher Fauns, without you he would have been a boring Son of Poseidon(how unoriginal is that? XD). Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 14:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) And that last comment was not to make me sound like a fanboy im not Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 15:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) wow these are great Anima, could you do one more, for Sabre Robson and make him look as cool as possible! thx alot for the other pics :) Luke 12346 awesome! Do you wanna do the chiaroscuro sequel then? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 18:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What's it about? Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 07:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh you mean the chiascuro...chisaoro.. chaiso...okay...I don't know how to spell that either. The sequel, yeah that be great! :) Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The chiaroscuro. HA!(I can't take credit for knowing how to spell it. I just copied and pasted XD) So what's the basic storyline? Or does it noe exist yet? Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've seen you around the wiki and read parts of your stories, but I've never actually talked to you until now! That's basically what I meant! Yeah, so I just joined in September, so I think you had left or something before then. So, I never knew you as Kari. The good thing is that you came back! So, welcome back! (Even though I think you came back not too long after I joined!) I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 15:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay thats cool. Seeing how great the chiaroscuro was, I can't wait for the sequel. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 16:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (In relation to the message you sent me before you sent the message about the collab) Nah, your stories are great. And im not that much of a good writer either. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it.-Archie 10:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I've been here three months! Woah, I just realized that too! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 13:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, first I would like to say, thanks for recommending me to be a writer on The Chiaroscuro:Sequel.(I have finally learnt how to spell that properly) and also thanks to you I'm reading house of the night again, plus I can't put the damn book down, damn you reading addiction x.x Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 15:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my asian friend, how are you? Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 19:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) IKR? I almost didn't sleep yesterday because of the book. I'm currently on Betrayed(2nd book), just finished the first one a few days ago. Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 07:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) the godslingers pic hey Anima could you make a big title photo like you did for My Knight Luke 12346 Gaea is rising and she has kidnapped Zeus, the godslingers, Jack Sullivan, Andrew Trevor Robson, Linda Louis, William Potter and Josh McLean have to save Zeus before Gaea can use him as a vessel, she also has a plan if that doesn't work to posses andrew since he's a son of zeus Luke 12346 Actually I'm not chinese at all. I'm actually malay. So what's the other 36%? XD Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 13:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 34? I said 36 didn't I?(I hate you math DX) Anyway, anything interesting going on lately? Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 13:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Aww, tell me! DX Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 12:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Storm will not be continuing Taste of Youth right now... Sorry for the inconvenience. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) We can still continue it. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Like The first key/Demetra Collins-Start? That's cool Linda!(That's my new nickname for you xP) Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 04:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) o.o Your 13? I expected you to be older(not that there's anything wrong with that). Anyway, can't wait for your stories Linda. Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 08:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I just turned 16 two days ago. Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 08:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I read it three times because I somehow got lost ^^ll but thats just me. It's good so far, I can't wait to see how the story develops. So. what do ya think of Frozen Fire? Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 08:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Uhm..You didn't have to explain it, thats the reason why I read it three times to understand it. But thanks anyway. And you don't have to rush for reading Frozen Fire. Take your time :) Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 08:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) could you do one of those couple pics for Andrew and Linda Luke 12346 Andrew Trevor Robson, Linda Louis they're appearances are in here Luke 12346 yeah but i want you to make like one of those cool couple pics with Andrew and Linda, you know like the one you did for The Crybaby meets his match chapter 20 Luke 12346 oh ok could you find a pic for Andrew and Linda then plz Luke 12346 P.S No need to call me Mr.Luke, Lukes fine well you could join the Godslingers X, its the next next generation of the godslingers, its fine with you but you also need to ask JJRawesome Luke 12346 Me Chap's DONE!! Hi, Ani! I finished my chaps!! Right Here: --> Black Dove: Prologue aaannddd Black Dove: Chapter 1. It's your turn to write!! (I won't be like Josh. I promisee...) [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Diana Owling']] 03:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello kari, ummm...can i call you kari? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the picture! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 12:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) yay! hi! you know, when you first posted on my page, i thought that "plants are amazing" sig was part of your message, and i was like....uh...great. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) thankyouuuu! XD Rose 04:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Last Man Standing Idk if you noticed that I started a new story (collab) which basically is based on the awesome zombie RP we did the other day. Anyway if you are joining...here's the link -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 06:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice and lol yeah, kissing xD -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 23:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I guess you are using Nox and Elicia so I put them on the character list, if you are not using them then just edit it also its your turn for LMS...I am about to post my chap -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 02:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow we did 4 chaps already today for the Last Man Standing, everyone is working on it fast anyway your turn. Ps, wanted put a little Allen/Nox romance or should we wait for later? -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 05:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anima would you mind looking for a pic of Hope Kevin Robson, i need one more pic for his gallery but i can't find one, i thought you may have better luck. Luke 12346 Linda get on Chatango! I need someone to talk too, and Josh isn't really doing a good job at chatting >.> Archie:Being normal is overrated 14:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) um....anima....i know this is gonna sound weird but could you....find or make a pic with....Hope Kevin Robson and....Stella McLean kissing plz I can't find one and i don't know how to make them. I'll owe you Luke 12346 Nah its okay. Anyway thanks! Your stories are great too, And I mean it. :) Archie:Being normal is overrated 04:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah it is actually your turn. And your stories are great!! Don't you dare think otherwise. Archie:Being normal is overrated 04:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! :D Alittlebitofcyanide 06:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lol. Sorry bout that. I though you were just some random person. o_O yeah, no problem :D _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey, can Josh - Son of Hyperion join our collab? ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 16:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks linda! :D anyway I'm going to go fix my computer tmr so more no chapters for a few days/weeks DX Archie:Being normal is overrated 13:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey linda, if your on. Get on chatango, we need to discuss stuff about ToY. Archie:Being normal is overrated 14:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Kari, I did a christmas special of Last Man Standing, its going to be just a little short story about 2 chapters each user ps, tell me if you are in -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 06:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, its your turn after Dark just make a little 2 chapter story with any of your characters. The special is a collection of Zombie Christmas Stories. Make one chapter only then just wait for your turn again. -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 18:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *Comiclove miss chu kari D: *Sonofapollo oui **demeters cabin aint le same **without her D: *They miss ya. I love chu's stories by the way, can I edit them if i find spelling mistakes? 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 21:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) its okay, you don't have to use your main characters for side stories -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 19:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) yes u can Kari - Ex Yeah, I was. I think I got most of them, but if there are any others, your help would be great! Thanks! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 04:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Jason Grace Glad you liked the old Image, I've changed it since. - BoRadiant 13:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *I haven't actually started the story yet, it is currently in the planning stages. - BoRadiant 13:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, how do you feel about a Slash fic. - BoRadiant 14:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Your turn for LMS -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 02:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay...my bad I thought Dark left so I was going to skip him xD anyway, its your turn now -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 08:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Your turn to do some Allen and Nox lemo-I mean.....its your turn for LMS! (xD) The King of Kings Okay: basically make him look like this but with no glasses, grey eyes and red hair. Hey, u still on chat? JJRawesome 15:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) could you find a pic for Nate River, i'm having trouble finding some. Luke 12346 could you find another pic for Hope Kevin Robson plz Luke 12346 Hi moi friend (I think I spelled that wrong), just dropping to say hi. How's life? 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 00:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anima can ya find a pic of Sabre Robson fighting plz, i can't find one User:Luke 1234 Hi there. Seeing as Josh already completed Chapter One for Children of the Atom, it seems as though you are next in the cycle. XD Oh well, happy writing the second chapter! I've got birds in my ears, and a devil on my shoulders. I'm falling to the other but I can't get a hold of her. 11:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thx Anima and i'll tell JJ, thx alot for everything :) Luke 12346 Um Anima would this pic do for JJ? if he doesn't like it its ok Luke 12346 actually i was using a pic like that one when i first made that chap, although it was very small and fuzzy and yours was big and clearer. I'm so sorry i thought it was ok, plz don't be mad at me Luke 12346 thx and i promise i won't ever do it again, plus you are a good friend and i would hate to have you as an enemy....i'm serious i'm scared easy Kiddin :) but really i won't do it again Luke 12346 i'm banned from chat because of my stupid bro o.o meh, gtg. bye twin sis! RoseKayAdams 13:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Linda, are we using the Tulsa House of Night for TDL? Or are we gonna use another HON? Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hey anima could you find a pic for Rose Ravens she looks like that girl with the green hair from The Crybaby meets his match Luke 12346 Ω yeah ΩStickman22Ω 01:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I finished the story. DEMI DRAGONS ROCK!!!!!!!!IceFireWarden14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~The Dragon King'']] 18:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I need too speak to you. Message me ASAP. ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 12:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) thx Anima Luke 12346 Godslingers Congradulations Hey Anima, Congrads, you are now a member of the Godslingers X. Luke 12346 Ello Kari..long time no see I'm good, still there, yes. Fedora, No I wasn't able to talk with him :( Hey Anima, could you make a cover for The Child of The Sea like you did for The Son of Zeus and The Queen of Ice, the picture can be like of the ocean or a boy standing in the ocean. Thx :) Luke 12346 Hey Kari, can u go on chatango?? (Pm when u get online if you aren't on) - We wiggle, and we know it! 04:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for LMS, read the latest chapter! - We wiggle, and we know it! 04:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kari, your turn on Lms + I need to ask you/ give yoy something. Ex will push your chap back if you wish could you make a cover for The Child of The Sea, William Potters origin story plz. use a pic of the sea or a boy standing in the sea. thx Luke 12346 Child of the Sea pic Um Anima, could you make a pic for William Potters origin story The Child of the Sea It could be just a pic of the sea or a boy standing in it. Luke 12346 Hey Anima, i'm not asking u to make a pic i'm asking if you could add a pic to like 2 infoboxes. Use the cooler animated pictures on the bottom of each of Dan Robson and Sophia Tailor page plz Luke 12346 Dia, I lost my link to PJOFFW Chatango :/ Do you mind giving me la link again? Your friend, "Take it from me, dancing is like writing a story, only using movement" 06:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) hey Anima me and JJ have started two new godslinger teams, The Godslingers 300 which is set in the distant future and The Godslingers West which is the West Branch of the original Godslingers. Luke 12346 Sure, i promised you that you could join The Godslingers and i always keep my promises :) Luke 12346 Oh yeah, i forgot about that heh. Yeah i need it to for the story Luke 12346 I'll add her to the group but could you make a Lunaii pic for her? i need one to add to the gallery Luke 12346 Hey Anima could you find a good pic for Dan Robson and i need a pic as the poster for the Godslingers 300 Plz! Luke 12346 Ok make it like of a group of teenagers like The Knight cover pic or of New York in ruins Luke 12346 heres the pic last video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onZxuyESmbM&feature=related Hey Anima, its your turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Hey Anima, your turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Plus could u make an arch enemy for Jeannette Yu for The Deathkillers 300 Luke 12346 Hey Linda, we have to talk soon. Hope I can talk to you soon. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 13:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 10:36, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Um Linda...i know this is alot to ask but...c-could Dan and Jeannette...in The Godslingers 300...get together and stuff. I originally planned for him to go with Sophia but it turns out that its not gonna happen, plz... Luke 12346 Hey Linda, I got more info that you wanted. http://www.moe.edu.sg/education/admissions/international-students/ Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 14:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Reading it now, hey i'm making up a new story, The Warriors of Nature, so far i'm just making the characters, And ok i'll wait and see what happens. I gotta a bit of a problem, Rin is on temporay leave and she said she's gonna take a long time, should i take her chaps for her or just switch it with someone else? Luke 12346 TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is Blade. I just finished the first chapter of TOMC: Book 1- The Chosen One. Bladewood 22:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) So I'm starting a Collab called The Noodle Chronicles. It isnt chapter based, but it is a collection of short stories so you don't have to worry about holding someone else up. The stories are based off of events in the series that are mentioned, but not explained leaving the reader to wonder what had really happened. I'm looking for writers and would like it if you joined. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 20:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Linda its your turn to do a chap for the Godslingers 300, its been a long time hasn't it :) Luke 12346 Hey, I dont know if you ever finished the "Blue HAired Girl", but i was wondering if you want to turn it into a collab with me, you, and possibly another person. Tell me what you think. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Linda its your turn to do a chap for the Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Hey sry for not replying to you earlier. My nasty habit of not signing out of skype is really bad. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 09:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anima its ur turn 2 do a chap for the Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Which character are you going to use for The Olympian League? - Hey Linda i'm just messaging you to ask if your all right, you've been off the wiki for a long time so is something wrong? Plus its your turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346